Saint Sailors
by Costela de drago
Summary: O que acontece quando Saori tenta se tornar uma sailor? Muita confusão... leiam pra saber como eh que isso acaba!
1. Chapter 1

Saint sailors: O começo de tudo

Era um dia comum como outro qualquer... Saori estava novamente sentada em seu trono pensando no que fazer da vida, estava um tédio. Acontece um milagre inesperado naquele santuário, Saori-sama, Atena, Deusa da Sabedoria. Neta de Mitsumasa Kido e poraí vai... teve uma idéia quase brilhante, seus neurônios dourados funcionaram(Ela é loira, só que pinta o cabelo)! A deusa da sabedoria pensou(Não parece , mas ela tem um amendoim dentro da cabeça). Saori se levanta quase caindo:

VOU ME TORNAR UMA SAILOR!

E se estatela no chão.

Começa a tocar a musiquinha de fundo da abertura de Sailor Moon.

Voz : Não sei porque não posso ser sincera.

Saori respondendo simultaneamente : Porque eu sou uma deusa, oras!

Voz: Se nos meus sonhos eu te confesso.

Saori: Dá ultima vez que sonhei o Hades tava arrancando a minha cabeça, adeus sono de beleza.

Voz: Os pensamentos que tenho em mente

Saori: TOMAR O LUGAR DA SAILOR MOON.

Voz: que circuitos me causarão

Saori: Sei lá.

Voz: O que eu queria dizer agora.

Saori: Agora eu gostaria de agradecer a meu avô Mitsumasa Kido, a Saori Kido e a mim mesma.

Voz: E não vou chorar essa luz da lua

Saori: Realmente pagaria um papelão para Ártemis.

Voz: Mas essa luz não me deixa dizer

Saori pulando: E EU NÃO SEI O QUE VOU FAZER!

Voz cantando rapidinho: Muito além da qual tu és meu coração.

Saori que não conseguiu acompanhar: É isso aí!

Voz: Luz da lua que trás o amor.

Saori: Amor o cacete, a Ártemis não é a deusa do amor coisíssima nenhuma. Essa musica só fala dela, essa música é um CÚ!

Voz: E as estrelas da constelação.

Saori: Melhorou. Saint Seiy...

Voz: Nesse estante eu me pergunto!

Saori atropelada pela música: Quando eu entro nessa música?

Voz: E qual destino que eu terei?

Saori no ritmo da música: E UMA SAILOR EU ME TORNAREI!

Voz: Ter um alguém pra ser feliz

Saori: SEIYAAAA!

Voz: Ter o amor que eu sempre quis.

Saori: Money no bolso é tudo que eu quero money no bolso saúde e sucesso!

De repente a porta abre e entra Seiya ofegante.

Chamou Saori ? Saí correndo dá casa de áries pra chegar aqui a tempo.

Saori estava em cima do trono com o cetro na mão fingindo que era um microfone com o cabelo todo arreganhado, os olhos esbugalhados e gritando feito uma maluca.

Saori você está bem?

Saori derepente dá um grito que quase derruba a casa:

S-E-I-Y-A ...

Ali perto estavam Shiryu e Hyoga conversando.

Shiryu: Ih!... O Seiya tá fu----.

Hyoga: Que isso Shiryu só um pouquinho.

Shiryu: Hum. Belê vamo ver se ele ainda tá vivo!

E saem correndo na direção do templo de Atena.

Hyoga: Seiya você tá legal?

Saori grita histericamente:

VOCÊS SÃO OUTROS DOIS! NÃO SABEM BATER NA PORTA?

Hyoga: Bater no que? A porta caiu!

Shiryu com uma mão apontando para porta e a outra na cabeça: Tá vendo, tá vendo, ela caiu, ELA CAIU!

Saori: Calma Shiryu não seja histérico.

Seiya: Olha só quem fala.

Saori: Vocês não têm etiqueta, SÃO UM BANDO DE ANIMAIS MITOLÓGICOS!

Hyoga: Peraí, cisnes não são animais mitológicos!

Saori: VOCÊ É UM PATO!

Hyoga: Eu vou contar para minha mamãe.

Chegam Ikki e Shun no templo.

Ikki: Oba o cacete vai rolar!

Shun: Por favor, parem de brigar.

Ikki chega perto de Shun e bota a mão em seu ombro: Shun, meu querido irmão, você tem que entender que quando a baixaria começa, tem que deixar rolar.

Saori: Eu vou trazer aqui exemplos para o futuro de vocês. Pelo poder do cosmo de Atena Te-le... te-le-PROS-TA-ÇÃO!

Seiya: O que ela disse!

Shiryu: Ela quis dizer Teletransportação.

De repente caem cinco garotas e uma criança com mini-saias no meio do templo.

Ikki: PQP, entrou mulher no meio, vai sair no tapa!

Rey: Isso é tudo culpa da Serena!

Amy: Eu não acredito que na hora do teletransporte, ela pensou de novo na Disney Landia.

Serena: Juro pelo túmulo da minha mãe...

Hyoga: Peraí, essa fala é minha, isso é plágio!

As sailors começam a notar uma estátua gigante, homens com armaduras e uma mulher de cabelos roxos com um cetro na mão.

Rini gritando: Finalmente achei minha mãe verdadeira! Serena eu já sabia que eu era adotada.

Todos os cavaleiros começam a olhar Saori maldosamente.

Shiryu: Saori, sem mal que lhe pergunte, mas já te perguntando...quem é o pai?

Serena: Rini sua desgraçada, eu já te disse mais de 1000 vezes que eu sou sua mãe, droga!

Todos olham para Rini.

Rini: Não se engane, eu só tenho 901 aninhos (isso é tecnicamente verdade)

Saori: Sejam bem vindas ao meu templo. Eu sou Saori Kido, Deusa da Sabedoria, Atena, neta de Mitsumasa Kido e por aí vai...

Serena: Prazeeeeeerrrrr, eu sou Sailor Moon a defensora da Terra.

Saori: O kralho! Quem defende essa porcaria de Terra sou eu. Quase morro salvando essa droga.

Ikki: Calúnia, Saori, Calúnia. Você fica rezando, em quanto a gente fica torrando a porra do saco para salvar essa merda de planeta, por causa de você que só fica rezando.

Saori: E você fica atrás da moita esperando todo mundo se dá mal, depois é aparece pra dar uma de gostosão.

Ikki: Baixa a bola Saori!

Saori: Eu tenho cara de quem tem bola? E meus peitos já estão bastante caídos.

Mina: Eu posso lhe emprestar um sutiã com armamento de aço!

Amy: Gente! Por favor, tem criança de 901 anos ouvindo isso.

Saori: ENTÃO! Como conversávamos, eu queria lhes informar que quero me tornar uma sailor.

Lita: Dê Boa!

Rey: Concerteza você vai ser mais útil do que a BURRA da Serena!

Amy: Isso não é questão de burrice e sim de maior poder.

Rey: Isso foi muito rude da minha parte desculpe.

Mina: A Sailor Plutão quebrou a perna na semana passada, vc deve servir de substituta.

Seiya: Nem que a vaca muja e o gato mie, epa, peraí é o contrário...Eh! Hum... Vocês me entenderam!

Saori: Aqui não tem nada para fazer! Já cansei de pintar unha com o Afrodite.

Mina: O QUÊ! A MULHER MAIS LINDA DO MUNDO?

Hyoga: Não, o travesti mais bicha desse santuário!

Rini: Amy me explica o que é travesti?

Shiryu: Quer um bom exemplo baixinha, olha para aquele cara de rosa.

Shun: IKKI! Chamaram-me de travesti!

Ikki: Vai à merda sua lagartixa voadora!

Shiryu: Peraí, lagartixa é sacanagem!

Ikki: E daí, não quero nem saber. Foda-se! O pau vai cumer agora!

Ikki sai correndo atrás de Shiryu que dispara na frente e começa a perseguição em volta do templo de Atena.

Ikki: Tá aberta a temporada de caça á lagartixa. MORRA!

Lita: Eles são malucos assim mesmo ou enlouqueceram com o tempo?

Seiya: É a influência de Atena.

Amy: Que isso... quando a Rey e a Serena resolvem se pegar sai pior!

Rey, Serena e Saori: O QUE VOCÊS DISERAM?

Seiya e Amy: Nadinha não.

Rini chega perto de Shun

Rini: Normalmente meus amigos são bichas. Quer ser meu amigo?

Shun: Eu não sou bichas! Ikki ela me xingou!

Ikki: Fala sério moleque! Já estou correndo atrás de um pra você, te vira. Olha o tamanho da guria!

Shun: Ta bom então vamos ser amigos. Sobre o que você quer conversar?

Rini: O pégasos me chifrou!

Shun: Não me diga, desde quando vocês se conhecem?

Rini: Desde que eu sonhei com ele!

Shun: Como assim não estou entendendo?

Rini: Olha, vou chamar ele pra você vê.

Rini retira um sino de debaixo da saia: Pégasos, protetor de todos os nossos sonhos. CHAMADO ESTRELAR! Músiquinha do telefone público: Turu-turutu-turutu-turu-turutu, Chamado a cobrar, após o sinal diga seu nome e a cidade de onde está falando. Turúúú...

Voz: Hããã... Onde estou? Eu te amaldiçôo por me acordar! Por isso vc só tem 7 dias. O que deseja?

Rini: Gostaria de falar com o Pégasos.

Voz: Só que ele não quer falar com vc.

Rini: Dane-se passa pra ele!

Então aparece um garoto com um chifre no meio da testa gritando: Rini! Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que eu não quero falar com você!

Shun: Quem é ele?

Rini: É o Heliot!

Shun: O deus do sol?

Rini: Puts grila! Você é burro mesmo!

Serena: Rini olha a boca suja! Você já é bem grandinha!

Seiya: Ela é baixinha, mas com certeza ela já tem idade pra entender.

Saori: Mas que merda! Eu só queria seu uma sailor!

Rey: Bom poder você já tem!

Serena: Agora só falta o uniforme, um penteado maluco e uma tiara.

Saori: Ai meu Zeus! Alguém tem de ficar no meu lugar.

Mina: Ai, deixa que eu fico, o penteado é quase o mesmo só falta mudar a cor do cabelo. Eu pinto o meu cabelo e você descolora o seu com...

Serena: Água Tônica!

Rey: Sua burra, é água oxigenada!

Lita: Não Mina, não sai! Com quem eu vou dividir minhas mágoas?

Mina começa a cantar: Pra que chorar suas mágoas? Se afogando em agonia...(N.As.: Música brega é outra história...¬¬)

Saori: Bom na tiara eu dou um jeito. Meu cetro se transforma em tudo que eu quiser!

Saori aperta uns botanzinhos em seu cetro para se transformação automática. Do cetro começa a sair fumaçinha e de repente KABUM!

Saori: O que eu fiz? Ei! Cadê todo mundo?

O que será que aconteceu com todos? O que Saori fez? Com quem Lita vai dividir suas mágoas se Mina sair? Será que Rini vai achar sua mãe de verdade? Será que Seiya e Serena vão encontrar um remédio para sua burrice? A maioria dessas perguntas não será respondida no próximo capítulo, Saint Sailors: As sailors em... A Saga do santuário! AÊ! É ver pra crer, até mais povo e digam o que acham de tanta asneira escrita em um lugar só, mandando-me rewies (Costela:é assim que se escreve? Raposa: VC que não se formou em inglês e eu que tenho que saber?)

Fanficwiters: Costela de drago e RaposaPrateda


	2. As Sailors em: A Saga do Santuário

Sant Sailors: A saga do santuário

Rey acorda em frente a uma casa grega, com colunas jônicas, escrito câncer.

Rey entra e depois de 30 segundos ela sai correndo e gritando.

Rey: Porra meu! Isso fede + que o suvaco da Lita. É pior que o chulé da Serena.

Rey põe a mão no nariz e sai correndo feito uma maluca para não sentir o cheiro. De repente tropeça em alguma coisa com seu saltinho agulha.

Quando ela se vira para xingar o que a fez tropeçar se depara com uma cabeça no chão. Vendo aquilo começa a gritar histérica e freneticamente.

M.M.: Qual o motivo dessa putaria?

Rey: Putaria uma OVA! Essa casa fede muito! Quem é o canalha que mora nessa merda! Isso parece um necrotério.

M.M.: O canalha que mora nessa merda aqui sou eu! Pq tem alguma coisa contra! Vai encarar!

Rey: Vai pro inferno imbecil!

M.M.: Deixá comigo! SEIKI SHIKI KEI MEI HÁ!(ondas do inferno)

Rey cai e acorda em lugar florido, com uma privada gigante e um bando de nego desnutrido se jogando nela.

Rey: Eu estou no..no...no Tratamento de esgoto!

M.M.: Puta que o pariu errei de novo? Era pra ir pro inferno caramba!

Voz: Vc não pagou pedágio, tá pensando que inferno é periferia pública?

Rey: Vc é inútil mesmo, nem pro inferno sabe ir. Fala Sério.

M.M.: Cala boca sua retardada!

Rey: Vem fazer.

M.M. parte pra cima de Rey que revida.

Rey: Fogo de marte acende! saem fumacinhas

M.M.?

Rey: Num tá funcionando, mas que porcaria vou reclamar com as autoras desse fic, elas querem me matar!

M.M.: Belê, vamos partir pro mano-a-mano, só não vale tapa na cara!

E começa a rolar o maior Matrix entre Rey e M.M. Como isso vai demorar para acabar, vamos ver o que aconteceu com a Lita.

Na casa de Touro...

Lita acorda e desesperada sem saber onde estavam Serena e as outras corre casa adentro e topa em alguma coisa.

Lita: Caramba! Topei nesse poste. Não há tempo tenho que achar a Serena e as outras.

E corre para o lado bem longe dali e se estatela novamente no chão.

Lita: Puts! Bati na muralha da china e nem vi. Doeu!

Albaran: Sinto muito, mas não posso deixar vc passar.

Lita: Eu tenho que salvar Serena.

Alde.: Hãã...Hum... e o KIKO?

Lita: Dane-se. Iááá...

Lita sai correndo em direção a Aldeberan que grita:

Alde.: Grande chifre!

Lita pára, se agacha, põe as mãos na cabeça e grita.

Lita: Nããããão! Eu já fui chifrada! Não me chifre de novo, não me chifre de novo!

E começa a chorar e a espernear feito uma criança (tocou na ferida).

Alde.: Tá bom menina. Pode passar eu não vou te chifrar.

Lita: Brigadinha, tio.

E sai correndo.

Na casa de câncer Rey e M.M. já estavam na agressão verbal (é baixaria!):

Rey: Seu FDP!

M.M.: Sua vagabunda!

Rey: Seu canalha!

M.M.: Sua macumbeira japonesa!

Rey: Ah é, ah é! Hããã... Eu vou te exorcizar! Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zen, fogo de marte. Acende!(N.As:essa é 1 das 300 versões do fogo de marte+ precisamente a terceira e última antes da flecha, ele aparece no episódio 63 de sailor moon R, em japonês: burning mandala) sai fogo Tá funcionando, tá funcionando!

O fogo não consegue queimar a armadura de M.M. e dá uma torradinha na sua cara.

M.M.: Há, há! Não funcionou.

Rey: Então, vai queimar o mármore do inferno!

M.M.: Paga o pedágio.

Rey: Não.

M.M.: Então, não enche o saco, PORRA!

Rey: Encho sim.

Como sabemos que isso ainda irá demorar, vamos ver novamente como está Sailor Júpiter.

Lita ofegante: Finalmente cheguei! Finalmente cheguei! Consegui passar da 1º escadaria.

Ela se depara com duas casas gregas escrito gêmeos e resolve entrar na da esquerda. Ela corre, corre, corre, corre, corre e sai na frente da casa. Entra de novo e a mesma coisa.

Lita: Não tem outro jeito. Centelha relampejantes de Júpter!

E começa a detonar as paredes uma a uma, até a última e sai na entrada.

Lita: Quer saber, vai ter que ser assim.

Ela passa no meio das duas casas e vai embora.

Na casa ao lado Mina estava esticada no chão fingindo que estava inconsciente enquanto dois homens decidiam o que fazer com ela.

Kanon: Vamos joga-la no lixo, parece morta!

Saga: Mas não está fedendo!

Kanon: Então o que é que agente faz?

Saga: Sei lá. Vamos trona-la nossa empregada.

Mina escutando aquela calúnia, levanta, sai correndo, gruda no cabelo de Kanon, bota seus pés em seus ombros e começa a gritar freneticamente, espumando de raiva.

Mina: Sua empregada é o seu CÚ!

E sacode Kanon.

Kanon: Saga, socorrooo! Essa guria não tomou vacina contra raiva! Ei! Tá rindo do quê? Era pra ela tá grudada no seu cabelo!

Saga: Há, há, há, há, há! Tudo bem... Há, há...eu dou um jeito. OUTRA DIMENSÃO!

Mina vai parar em outra casa zodiacal, comum chumaço de cabelo de Kanon na mão.

Kanon: Graças a Zeus! Saga vc me deve uma peruca nova!

Saga: Então, era postiço! Eu sabia!

Kanon: Claro que não seu babaca!

E Kanon começa a correr atrás de Saga com uma faca na mão.

Saga: Da onde vc tirou isso?

Kanon: Morra!

Amy estava na casa de áries conversando com Mú.

Amy: Entendi, essas são as doze casas do zodíaco.

Mú: Correto.

Amy: Droga, vou ter que subir escadas!

Mú: Quem disse que eu vou deixar vc passar?

Amy: O que? Como assim.

Mú: Sou o protetor dessa casa, e não vou deixar vc passar.

Amy: Por favor Mú. Facilite a minha vida eu tenho que ir embora rápido pra estudar e achar as minhas amigas.

Mú: Então responda a essa charada.

Amy: Oba, oba. Adoro charadas!

Mú: Uma mulher passou o dia inteiro trabalhando. No final do dia ela foi pro mercado. Cegou na sessão de frios, ela morreu. O que que é latinha? ( é latinha, ela tinha... tem o mesmo som)

Amy: Cisticercose renal?

Mú: Não.

Amy: Osteosporose nasal?

Mú: Não.

Amy: Óbito dos tecidos da pele?

Mú: Não.

Amy: Não sei.

Mú: Latinha é lata pequena. Como vc é burra. Todo mundo acerta essa.

Amy: Eu não sou BURRA! Eu fui pro show do milhão!

Mú: Quanto vc ganhou?

Amy: Um milhão.

Mú: Sério?

Amy: Até hoje tem milho lá em casa. A-propósito Mú, vc poderia por favor me teletransportar pro templo de Atena pra mim ficar com a Saori?

Mú: Não, mas poderia perguntar pq?

Amy: Não posso subir escadas pq tenho tendinite na perna, assim eu não estaria atravessando a sua casa zodiacal, vc estaria cumprindo sua missão e todos nós ficamos felizes.

Mú: Faz sentido. Vc que sabe. A Saori é um pé nos ovo. Isso é tortura o suficiente pra vc.

Mú teletransporta Sailor Mercúrio para a sala da Saori.

Saori: Vc está bem Sailor Mercúrio? O que aconteceu? Onde estão as outras?

Amy: É uma loooooonga história.

Lita chega quase caindo na casa de câncer e entra. Depois de 30 segundos sai correndo e falando.

Lita: Eca! Isso tá pior que meu suvaco e o chulé da Serena.

Lita tampa o nariz e sai correndo pra dentro. Ela nota uma privada gigante, nego se jogando na privada, Sailor Marte e seu ex-namordo. Lita começa a se esgüelar.

Lita: Carlo!Carlo!

M.M.: Quié, porra!

M.M. vira-se e vê Lita parada com os olho brancos (sem pupilas), com trovões saindo do chão que pegava fogo.

M.M.: LI, LI, LI, LITAAAA...

Lita: Morra seu FDP, vagabundo, vadio, baixo, traidor, calhorda, seu, seu, seu, CORNO!

M.M.: Corno é apelação, já fui chamado de tudo, menos isso.

Lita: Vai pro inferno! Centelhas relampejantes de Júpter!

M.M.: Eu pago pedágio! Eu pago pedágio! Socorrooo!

M.M. consegue entrar no buraco das dimensões e vai pro inferno com as centelhas relampejantes de Júpter atrás.

Rey, dando pulinhos: Viu! Queimou no mármore do inferno! Eu disse! Eu disse! É por isso que eu te admiro Lita.

Lita: V'ombora temos que achar a Serena e as outras.

E começaram a subir a escadaria em direção a casa de leão, onde Serena disputava com Aiória para ver quem falava + besteira.

Serena: O corrimão pro sucesso é o saco do chefe.

Aiória: Pau que nasce torto mija fora da bacia.

Sere.: Em lago de piranha, jacaré nada de camisinha.

Aiória: É dando que se engravida.

Sere.: Ah é! Quero VÊ! O que é que entra duro e sai mole pingando?

Aió.: Hããããã...Hummm...é...eh...

Sere.: Macarrão. Te peguei bobinho.

Aió.: Fala sério, vc é garota mó papo-firme (Translation: mina mó gata)

Sere.: É eu sei. Só digo coisas inteligentes e instrutivas. Tô superando a Amy.

Chegam na porta Sailor Marte arrastando Sailor Júpter que avista Sailor Moon e diz:

Lita: Que bom Serena, vc está viva. A-propósito o que está fazendo?

Sere.: Falando besteira.

Rey: Como sempre.

Sere.: Sabia que a mata é virgem pq o vento é fresco?

Rey: AI, Serena! Sem comentários.

Lita: V'ombora que ainda tem mais escadaria! Ela podia ser rolante pelo menos.

Sere.: Tchau Aiória.

Aió.: Macarrão... Macarrão... Macarrão! Entendi!

Aiória se dá conta que estava sozinho na casa de leão.

Aió.: Podia jurar que tinha uma loira bem aqui. Sonho? Ilusão? Delírio!

E começa a falar sozinho enquanto Sailor Marte e Sailor Moon sobem as escadas discutindo.

Rey: Serena vc já tem o Darien!

Sere.: Eu só estava conversando com ele Rey!

Rey: Mas vc já tem o Darien!

Sere.: Rey vc é tão explosiva!

Rey: É eu sei. O que vc disse!

Enquanto as duas ainda não começaram a se pegar vamos ver o que aconteceu com Sailor Vênus.

Mina estava andando na casa de Virgem.

Mina: Que droga estou andando em quadrados faz horas!

Voz: Vc está dando voltas na palma da mão de Buda.

Mina: Estou andando na bunda de quem!

Voz: Na palma da mão de Buda! BUDA! B-U-D-A!

Mina: Já entendi, já entendi. Não vou dar a bunda pra ninguém.

Voz: Não continue brincando ou Buda não irá lhe recompensar!

Mina: O QUÊ! Minha bunda não irá me recompensar? Ô seu desgraçado eu não sou puta não senhor. Se você é... você vem aqui dizer isso na minha cara!

Voz: Olha pro lado, então.

Mina olha pro lado e se depara com uma figura de cabelos loiros e grita:

Mina: Um espelhoooo!

Mina começa a contemplar sua beleza e nota no meio da testa, debaixo da franja um pontinho vermelho e grita histericamente:

Mina: Uma espinha! Socorro eu morrer!

Mina nota que a figura em sua frente não tinha peitos. Ela gruda na gola da armadura da figura, bota os pés no peito da figura e começa a sacudi-la.

Mina: Cadê meus peitos! Cadê meus peitos! Botar Silicone custa caro sabia? Buuuuááááá.

Mina solta a figura a figura misteriosa e cai no chão chorando e de repente pensa:

" Eu virei um HOMEM! Meu lacinho sumiu e não tenho mais peitos, s-será que tem um adicional? Vou checar."

Voz: Nem pense nisso.

Mina: Mas eu já pensei, ei, o espelho fala!

Shakka: Se fosse espelho sua lerda, sua mão não teria atravessado. Eu sou Shakka de Virgem, o protetor dessa casa. Por Buda! Ignorância mata.

Mina: Vc é chegado numa bunda, hein Shakka. Ufa, estou mais aliviada, só quê... DESISTO! Não sou mais a Sailor Vênus! Agora vou ser a Sailor LINDA!

Shakka: Tem gente que não se enxerga mesmo ¬¬.

Chegam na porta Sailor Moon e Sailor Marte segurando Sailor Júpter pelos braços e pernas.

Sere.: Lita, nunca mais como na sua casa! Sua comida é horrível!

Lita: Minha comida é uma merda! Por isso que eu comecei a comer no fast food.

Rey: Vc tá + gorda e fora de forma que a Serena.

Serena não respondeu pq estava parada olhando Shakka e disse:

Sere.: Rey.

Rey: Quié?

Sere.: Quer o Darien de volta?

Rey: Hein!

Sere.: Pode ficar.

Larga Sailor Júpter no chão e sai correndo em direção a Shakka e fala:

Sere.: Vou ser curta e direta. Vc tem namorada?

Shakka: Não.

Sere.: Vc acha que eu sou bonitinha?

Serena começa a piscar seus olhos continuamente.

Shakka: Pq vc está me perguntando isso!

Ser.: Me dá um beijo?

Mina: Serena! Vc já tem o Darien.

Sere.: Acabei de devolver para Rey.

Mina: Eu o vi 0,000.1 segundos (lê-se: zero vírgula zero zero zero ponto um segundos) antes de vc, ou seja, eu vi primeiro.

Shakka: Que Buda as tenham.

Mina: Ih, esqueci desse detalhe. Esse cara só sabe falar de bunda. Não dá pra gente.

Lita: V'ombora então.

Rey: Subir + escadas!

Lita: Eu EXIJO um elevador!

Shakka: É Buda! BUDA! BU-DA! B-U-D-A!

Serena e Mina saem correndo em disparada para a casa seguinte na esperança de achar algum homem para elas. Rey e Lita ficam para trás.

Rey: Descanse Lita, pq vamos ter que subir mais escadas.

Lita: Nãããõoo.

Rey: Vc é seguidor de Buda?

Shakka: Eu sou a reencarnação de Buda.

Rey: O QUÊÊ!

Rey se joga no chão aos pés de Shakka.

Rey: Me perdoe pelas minhas amigas. Peraí, eu disse amigas? Digo pelas duas lôras burras que acabam de passar por aqui.

Shakka: Sem problemas, compreendo as mentes poluídas.

Lita: Eu não quero subir escada!

Rey: Blá, blá, blá, blá...

Shakka: Blá, blá, blá, blá...

Sabemos que aqueles dois vão levar uma eternidade falando abobrinhas, vamos ver como está Amy.

Costela:Gente a Raposinha escreve essa fic junto comigo ;D

Não se esqueçam de dar crédito pra ela tb

Bem desculpem a demora eh que esse ano tava mto cheio pra gente, mtos estudos e tealz... mas agente vai postar mais vezes \o/ Espero que gostem, e deixem rewies pra gente \o/

Beijos pra todos, Costela de Drago


End file.
